


EYRIECEPTION

by stubbornrhino



Series: Renegade Quaternion [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood and Violence, Espionage, M/M, Mild Smut, Some Humor, Spies & Secret Agents, mentions of balls and cocks and coconuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: eyrie/ˈɪəri,ˈʌɪri,ˈɛːri/noun- a large nest of an eagle or other bird of prey, built high in a tree or on a cliff.- a high or inaccessible place from which someone can observe what is below them.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Renegade Quaternion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829311
Comments: 45
Kudos: 87
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	EYRIECEPTION

**Author's Note:**

> **This work is written for EXO Seasonal Fest Round 4 for prompt blossom #64.**
> 
> _Dear Prompter,  
>  I knew that I had to pick this prompt the moment I saw it in the list. It just fit perfectly. Thank you so much for submitting it. _
> 
> Dear Readers,  
> I would like to suggest giving Brooklyn 99 theme song a listen or just keep it handy. You will be able to understand the reference better that way. But despite of this extra work, I hope you enjoy reading the fic.

**_“I have always wanted to cut someone’s balls off.”_ **

**_-Agent 01, Bumper Sticker_ **

They named it ‘The Eagle’s Nest’.

As if that wasn’t obvious enough. As if that didn’t point a big fat red target on the purpose of the mission.

But it wasn’t his job to tell them that they sucked ass at naming their missions. Agent 01’s job was to retrieve the subject. With stealth, of course, but without casualties, if possible.

No. The subject wasn’t a person this time. It was a tiny electronic card. In his first brief, when he was shown the pictures it looked normal enough, small, harmless, just like your any other SD card. But when they told him what it can do, he had understood his employer’s desperation to get their hands on it.

He had whistled low under his breath. No, not because of the information. But because of its name.

The creator, may they rest in peace, had named it Eyrie. The meaning he was given was ‘a high or inaccessible place from which someone can observe what is below them’. Now THAT was a cool name.

Aptly named, he had thought, colour him impressed.

But the boring government people had to ruin it.

Guess what Eyrie’s other meaning was.... he had scoffed out loud then. They really had no imagination, did they?

The mission had been a success......upto a point at least. It had gone awry when he had to reluctantly, but willingly, part ways with the subject. He had no choice but to see the small card slip away from his hands into a stranger’s bag.

A famous stranger, granted, but a stranger nonetheless.

He had been interrogated for hours in a small, dingy, damp room by multiple people.

 _Deception._ He had relied on it and his soft, pretty visuals helped on every step and he had gotten out of it looking like a victim.

At the beginning of his career, he used to get offended at people underestimating him because he had worked damn hard and he was damn good at his job. But then he started to use the underestimation of himelf as his ultimate weapon.

Now, he couldn’t remember how many heads he had rolled looking like a porcelain doll. Delicate. Harmless. Just like Eyrie.

Speaking of Eyrie, who would have thought that getting it out of the host country would be the easiest part of his mission? He definitely didn’t.

That’s why he was out on a sunny beach, drinking piña coladas out of coconut shells, slathering himself with enough sunscreen that he was protected but still managed to make it look appealing.

Yet in another country, following an LV messenger bag and its owner.

Speaking of owners, this one was a pain in his ass, metaphorically, has been for the past four months (and literally would be for the coming 69 days, 23 hours, 43 minutes and counting). 

He was so so close to just offing the man.

He smirked. Imagined the breaking news.

“International Model, Oh Sehun, found dead in his suite in Bali. The officials have reported that he was strangled to death.”

He imagined the chaos it would bring and his smirk widened behind his coconut.

The upturned corner of his lips turned down in a blink, painting his face with a frown. His employer’s instructions were clear.

Oh Sehun might be a lucky duck but Agent 01’s patience was running thin so it was just a matter of time before he snapped.

He watched as the man strutted around like he owned the place and posed for his photoshoot, his second one today.

_UGHHHHH!_

Agent 01 came up with another headline, spiced it up a bit, just for the heck of it.

“International Model, Oh Sehun, found dead in his suite in Bali. The detectives working on the case suspect poison but amputated balls can also be the reason.”

He doesn’t like messy jobs. He likes them squeaky clean. Always has. But he was willing to make an exception for his beloved Sehunnie.

The model looked at him and waved. He giggled and waved back.

‖

**_“Love sucked ass. But you didn’t hear it from me.”_ **

**_-Agent 01, T-Shirt_ **

Agent 01 had never fallen in love before. Before now, that is.

What does love even feel like?

Did it make you hesitate before breaking someone’s neck despite how much you hated them with all of your being? Did it make you lose sight of your purpose and bask in the lazy morning sex rounds and cuddles? Did it make you procrastinate finishing your job when you’ve never done so in your entire career before? Did it make you jeopardize your real identity instead of going by the chosen alias?

Because he had done it all. And more.

He blamed love....and the mind-blowing, soul-shattering, body-wrecking sex but love ... yeah that sucker was to be blamed.

‖

**_“I could cut steel with those eyebrows if I tried. They were a work of art.”_ **

**_“Great wall of China, who?”_ **

**_“Oh Sehun was a dangerous man. I liked living on the edge anyway.”_ **

**_-Oh Sehun - An Enigma, a novel that Agent 01 was never going to write_ **

Sehun and Agent 01’s first meeting had been a carefully planned coincidence. It went exactly as he had planned. It was too smooth. He should have suspected it.

He clearly remembered pushing his big ass glasses up his nose (his real ones, he had decided to forgo the contacts in lieu of looking meek and cute) as he had stood up on his tiptoes, leaning forward and had pretended to try to read the menu board that was pinned up near the counter at the café, from behind the wall that was Oh Sehun’s back.

That wall was mightier than China’s, he would say as he would place kisses all over it later that night. Sehun would chuckle at the compliment.

The back had turned and promptly spilled the cold beverage on his front. He had been standing, close, too close, at the exact distance that made it possible for him to get drenched but not fully so and he had jumped back hastily, trying to look scared and sad. He had pinched his wet shirt away from his chest and pouted.

He had gone all in with that pout. It had never failed him before and it didn’t fail him now.

He had internally smirked as the model had apologized to him, trying to mop up his shirt with some tissues and had offered to buy him a new one. He had looked up at the model, making sure to pop the slight dimples on his cheeks by smiling extra hard and had accepted the offer like the kind human being he was.... pretending to be.

They had made a trip to a local clothing store, their drinks in their hands. Agent 01 had insisted on paying since Sehun was buying him a shirt. The model had reluctantly agreed. 

Iced Americano for Sehun, a cold chocolate with extra whipped cream and a shot of vanilla for himself. The model had looked at him with a sharp, raised eyebrow. Agent 01 had just stuck his tongue out at him and moved the straw towards the model.

_Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, mf._

Sehun had tried it and he had succumbed to the sugary goodness. He had swallowed it without making a face so Agent 01 has taken it as a win.

Agent 01 had chosen a simple white shirt with pink flamingos all over it. In theory, the shirt was hideous. In practice, Agent 01 rocked it to the supernova and back. The model had vehemently disagreed with the choice until he had just ran with it to the dressing room and came out wearing it, pirouetting in front of the model for extra measure.

That had shut Sehun right up. Agent 01 had liked the silence.

Sehun had put forth an offer of a quiet brunch for making up for the coffee which was followed by Agent 01 suggesting a walk down the local market which was followed by a dip in the ocean at the sunset. Each offer accepted and topped with a new one till they ended up in a dimly lit booth at a restaurant near their hotel for dinner.

The dinner and dessert had prodded into more personal aspects and Agent 01 had spilled about his job. His real one, which was shockingly boring.

Until now they had spent time as friendly strangers, agreed that they were strangers who clicked well, but they were still strangers. The dinner had changed that, it had given way to a nameless territory.

When asked what an accountant was doing in Bali in the middle of an audit season, Agent 01 had spun tales of majestically boring numbers and heaps of paperwork over drinks and how he needed a break from all of it.

The model had laughed at his lame jokes and his heart warmed just a bit, not much, just a tiny bit.

Next thing Agent 01 knew, he had somehow ended up against Sehun's suite door, panting and moaning as Sehun peppered his neck with kisses.

'Somehow', meaning Junmyeon being tipsy, not drunk, but daring enough to grab Sehun's bright beach shirt and kissing the daylights out of him...well technically the overhead soft yellow lights of the restaurant booth.

If someone asked later, he would deny that he was the one who initiated the contact and, of course, the official report won't have anything scandalous in it.

He wasn't good at writing smut. No, Sir. Nuh-uh.

“Oh God!” Agent 01 had moaned.

“I am not God. Sehun works just fine.” The ass had answered. Agent 01 had bitten extra hard on the model’s shoulder then in retaliation when Sehun had finally entered him.

The first round was all frenzied hands, flying clothes, a slipper hanging for its dear life on a lamp stand, one shattered vase, gently removed glasses and Agent 01’s ripped flamingo shirt.

He knew sex could be amazing before, he didn't know it could be an art too. Oh Sehun was an artist.

Next round was all Sehun's breathy moans and Agent 01’s hips gyrating, slow, rhythmically, painfully on the model’s cock. He had leaned down, grabbed Sehun's hair, arching his neck, giving himself access to suck on his Adam’s apple, leaving a mark. He had smirked at the thought of the model getting incredulous looks from the people tomorrow.

By the end, Junmyeon had made sure Sehun was as addicted to him as he was to the man.

“You are so tight, love.” The endearment had made Agent 01’s heart flip flop, turn upside down and do a jiggly wiggly dance in his chest.

“Not that I mind being called love but call me Junmyeon.”

When they had had enough of each other for the night, Agent 01 had put on his pants, borrowed Sehun’s shirt because his was beyond usable and went to his room for the night.

But not before pecking the taller’s forehead.

Later he had realized whilst lying in his own cold bed, his lips warm and swollen and his body pleasantly sore and bruised that he had slipped up and given his real name instead of the alias that he was supposed to go by.

_Ah, fuck._

And he had totally forgotten about Eyrie.

_Ah, double fuck._

Also the forehead kiss....

_AH, FUCK A FUCKING DUCK._

‖

**_“Screwing up was a skill. Oh Sehun made me master it.”_ **

**_-Kim Junmyeon, Journal_ **

Junmyeon was, average, at his best. His looks, his stature, his status. Everything about him was average.

He had his first kill when he was 15. It was messy and below than average. Living on the streets was tough and he did what he could with one, non-functional, ball point pen.

But as he had aged and as he was trained, his average became people’s best and if given a chance, now, he could annihilate whole governments with one ball point pen cap.

Junmyeon’s record till now was clean. No delays. Not a single failure. Some successes that seemed impossible to many. Overall an impeccable service record.

Oh Sehun was screwing up that record of his and it wasn’t sitting well with him.

When he had gone to retrieve his subject he had no idea that:

One, it would take him months to even get the first glimpse of it,

Two, he had never imagined that it would be hanging on Sehun’s cellphone in all its white bunny glory.

Junmyeon had followed the signal on his tracker for weeks now. He became Sehun’s shadow following him, noting down everything that would come in handy. His mediator had provided him enough information to begin with.

After months of monitoring every single move of the model, Junmyeon could even guess the colour of socks the model would be wearing for the day. For some reason, the man preferred wearing green ones on the sunny days and white ones on the colder days.

Sehun was a man of his routine. He would wake up at 6 sharp which screwed up Junmyeon’s sleep and he hated the model for it. He was _not_ a morning person.

For Sehun, it was black coffee on alternate days. And extra indulgent one on weekdays. Extra indulgent meaning two shots of sugar instead of one. The sugar loving part of Junmyeon, which was 98% of him, hated the model for that too.

Sehun hit the gym thrice a week. Junmyeon ogled him there. He hated himself and his freaky fast metabolism for making him do things not suitable for his heart.

The model would hit the workout more days a week if he was frustrated about something. Junmyeon had found it when the model was contemplating over something related to some contracts, one month he was into keeping an eye on him.

Sehun never hit any bars, any discs. Junmyeon had never seen him drink alcohol in all the weeks he was watching him. Considering that the man was a model, he absolutely hated social gatherings. Junmyeon had watched several times when he would just smile and nod at people but his eyes would be far away, his ears listening to something only he could hear.

Oh Sehun was a mystery to Junmyeon. He intrigued the agent to no end. He almost seemed untouchable, with his beauty and his social status and his brooding face and his communicative eyebrows.

Keyword: **almost**.

Because the moment Junmyeon had decided to initiate contact with Oh Sehun on that one fine, sunny morning in a fine, quaint café, he had, unbeknownst to himself, changed the course of future events.

‖

**_“WITH GREAT ASS COMES GREAT RESPONSIBILITY.”_ **

**_– Agent 01, Tramp Stamp_ **

The next day, when Agent 01 had woken up, his body painted with purple and red, he had given himself a pep talk while looking at the love bites (He had refused to call them hickeys. They were love bites. End of.) It went something like this.

 _Last night was a one time thing and it would not happen again. Oh Sehun was out of his system. Pfft. He wasn’t that good anyways._ *intense eye rolling* _My goal is to get back that damn card and my eyes are focused on it. Nothing is going to distract me again. Let’s get this over with because this game had gone on for a long enough time already._

He had repeated it as he went down to the buffet that served an amazing selection of different cuisines for the breakfast. His today’s agenda was simple. Filling up his hungry tummy with delicious pancakes, first. The maiming of one six feet, walking, talking sex machine, second. Getting the fuck off this too happy, too vibrant island as soon as possible, most definitely with his subject secured in his pocket, third,

His uncomplicated agenda was blown into the sun that glowed outside pleasantly, setting sparkling diamonds on the surface of the blue, blue calmly swaying ocean when he was cornered midway topping his stack of pancakes with a mountain of white coconut-vanilla whipped cream.

“Hello, Stranger, fancy seeing you here.”

For a stranger, the sharp voice was pretty much whispered in his ear and the muscled body was practically plastered to his back, his ass cushioning the important parts safely, prettily.

Agent 01’s body had broken into goosebumps in anticipation, his senses had sharpened and the pleasant coconut-vanilla had slowly permeated with mint and something that was only Oh Sehun,

He had kept piping the cream as he had wiggled slightly, then he bent down, his hands on the counter, for no particular reason at all and had smiled when he heard a growl.

He would totally skip over his astounding tramping out skills from his official report later.

He had suddenly stood straight and looked over his shoulder at the man whose jaw was clenched and Agent 01 had wanted to do nothing but lick that chiselled jawline. So he had set the gears into action for exactly that. He had slowly scooped up some cream and licked it off his index finger seductively, making sure his tongue was on full display while doing so.

The sight of Sehun’s darkest brown pupils dilating was one of the hottest things Agent 01 had ever encountered in his life, He was sure he’d never get enough of it.

He had vowed himself then and there that he will make sure to witness it again. And again.

“This is delicious,” He had whispered back, his eyes innocently big behind his glasses, “I recommend trying it, stranger.”

Agent 01 would remember how something in Sehun had snapped with that one sentence of his.

“Excuse me.” Sehun had leaned closer to him, the wide chest almost touching his nose and talked to the chef behind the counter, “Would it be possible to send a big bowl of this to the VIP Suite in the west wing right now?”

“Certainly, Sir.”

Agent 01 was impressed with how controlled and polite the model’s voice was. Agent 01 was practically giddy with how he was herded towards the aforementioned suite after the model had looked at him for consent and he had nodded his head promptly.

“Ohhh I will try it alright...” Agent 01 had giggled at his target’s mumbling.

He had given himself another pep talk again. It went something like this.

_One more time. Just this one fucking time. And then no more. Never again._

This time he hadn’t left for his room after they were done. One time had turned into two then three then more.

Agent 01 was very bad at the pep talk thingy.

‖

**_“tudududududu tudu-du-du-du tudududududu tudu-du-du-du tadatatada tada tadatatada tada pupupupupupu pupu-pu-pu-pu foofoofoofoofoofoo pupu-pu-pu-pu tadatatada tada tadatatada tada TA! TATA!”_ **

**_-Brooklyn Nine-Nine theme song, Agent 01 version_ **

It was inevitable. A third party coming after Eyrie was inevitable.

Exactly on 17th day after Agent 01 met Sehun, he had noticed they had a shadow. Now he wouldn’t have bothered with the man but he knew hostile body language and he knew the man was here with a purpose. He also knew that unlike him the man wouldn’t hesitate before giving him and Sehun an express ticket to hell and heaven respectively.

So with an excited heart and a vibrating body, Agent 01 had made sure to turn the tables on the man. That’s how they had ended up in an alley behind a small trinket shop located in the local market, in which Sehun had been shopping for some souvenirs.

“Dude, not cool,” Agent 01 said as he had entered the alley, sipping on his drink. “We are on a date here!” He was really offended his quality time with his lover had been interrupted.

He had watched as the man gathered his body for a hit. Agent 01’s eyes had moved over him and in one glance, he had come up with every possible scenario this could end in.

The man was above 6’4”, built with muscles upon ripped muscles, not a single ounce of fat on his huge body. Two pistols, one in his boot, and the other in his shoulder holster beneath the jacket he was wearing. A jacket in summer on a tropical island wasn’t suspicious at all. He had rolled his eyes.

Then he took account of what he had.

A flimsy beach shirt which was pretty huge on him. He could strangle the man with it but that would mean DNA traces. No. He liked this shirt with blue skies. He had stolen it from Sehun’s wardrobe. And Sehun would kill him. So no.

His beach slippers were an option but it would take time to unstrap them and by that time he would wither have a hole in his body or a serious sucker punch.

Then he had a coconut. He could use his upper body strength to throw it and it would surely do more damage than his fists could ever but then he looked at the more than half filled coconut sadly. Wasting piña colada was a crime and he didn’t want to get caught by the cocktail police yet. That was a no too.

He had shaken his head and sighed.

_For a target bigger than yours, use speed not strength and tact, if you can and have time for it._

The lesson had echoed in Agent 01’s ears as he observed an opponent twice his size. Before the man could move at all, he had thrust his beloved coconut into the man’s hands.

“Hold this for me, will you?”

He had whispered before putting his left foot on the man’s right thigh and his left hand on the man’s shoulder. In the next moment, he had hauled himself upon the man’s shoulders, holding the base of man’s neck and turning it to his side, cracking it effortlessly.

Agent 01 wobbled slightly as the man’s body went into a shock and sank to its knees slowly, tipping forward. He had scrambled to collect his coconut and had smoothly landed on the tarmac without making a single sound the whole time. The trash talk before and the body thudding on the ground behind him were an exception, of course.

“Saved!” He had exclaimed into his earpiece, “Time?”

The scoff was heard perfectly by the person on the other side. “2.7 seconds....after you gave him the coconut.”

“Noooooice.” Agent 01 had been happy with it. It wasn’t his best but it was right up there in his top 10. “Happy cleaning up my mess, 21.”

“Fuck you too, Peachcake.” Agent 01 smiled at his mediator’s response. He had told his mediator to not call him that name a thousand times before but to no avail, so he had given up. The guy was nice. “Smell you later.” But his greetings were of a toddler.

“Title of your sex tape!” Agent 01 had whisper-shouted and gotten another scoff as a response before he turned off his earpiece and put it inside his pocket.

When Agent 01 had walked back into the trinket shop looking for his lover, he had found Sehun admiring an ugly vase. It was grey and had a nose and two beady eyes. It gave him the creeps.

“Oh here you are. I was wondering where you went.” Sehun had turned towards him, putting the vase back at its place.

“You did? I was in the back looking at some... stuff.” Agent 01 had answered without any hesitation.

“Anything worth our time?”

“Nothing at all.”

Agent 01 had replied, standing up on his tippy toes and booped his nose to Sehun’s.

‖

**_“In my line of work, you gotta learn to have your priorities straight.”_ **

**_-T- Shirt, often worn by Agent 01, Ninja Extraordinaire_ **

****

After that day, violent rendezvous had became a routine for Agent 01. He would come back with bruises that he had explanations ready for. But Sehun never asked. And he never volunteered any information.

Agent 01 had made it his religion to carry around coconuts. They were superior fruits for multiple reasons, only two of them mattered to him. They were perfect carriers for his favourite drink and they served as an inconspicuous weapon, for murder and otherwise.

He had often wondered how he encountered fewer intruders than he had expected. He wasn’t complaining, of course, but he had just found the fewer numbers as something shady.

By now, it had been a month since his tryst with the model had started. He had asked the man about his vacation in Bali and Sehun had answered him that it was for work. And work it was, because he had accompanied the model on various photo shoots in different locations.

Agent 01 had sworn to himself that he was doing all of this to keep Eyrie in his close vicinity. He had seen Sehun’s phone daily now since they spent almost every day together. But the thought of stealing the bunny charm hanging on the model’s phone had never even crossed his mind. Not even once. Yet.

He was bidding time, he had tried to assure himself.

What was he bidding time for? He didn’t have an answer to that question and had decided to shove that question in the back of his mind and stopped pondering over it.

Every day was a new adventure for Agent 01. Fun kind and not the dangerous kind he usually got assigned to. Sehun was a great company. He was handsome, funny, bold, flirty, caring. All in all totally the type that made Agent 01 weak in his knees with his one dazzling smile.

Agent 01 had been in his blissfully ignorant world, trying his hardest to ignore the way his heart raced and his body gravitated towards Sehun.

The first crack in his bubble had come in the form of a phone call that he had no intention of listening to.

He had always been a light sleeper. It came as a requirement for the job if you wanted to stay alive and what not. So he was surprised when he had woken up in the middle of the night and stretched out to Sehun’s side of the bed, looking for warmth.

When he had found the side empty and the sheets cold his eyes had furrowed immediately. He shivered as he understood the reason why the room was chillier compared to the other nights. Another gentle breeze blew in through the balcony doors, pushing them apart a bit and Sehun’s voice filtered in.

“Give me some more time.”

Agent 01 could make a blurred image of Sehun behind the glass doors. He was too comfy to put on his glasses and take a proper look.

“Eyrie is with me. No he doesn’t suspect anything yet.”

The sentence had hit Agent 01 worse than the punch he has taken to his sternum yesterday. His whole body went instantly cold and his blood froze in his veins. His ears drowned in a prolonged beeping sound, the kind your brain came up with at the most random times, which made him miss the latter part of the conversation.

He knew. Sehun knew.

Sehun knew about Eyrie which meant Sehun knew about him too. Sehun knew what he was here for.

He was a fool. His mediator always said that to him. He had proved it right.

The model transformed from a harmless citizen to a threat in two heartbeats that took him to compose himself. He took all the pain and stuffed it inside himself where he wouldn’t have to deal with it anytime soon. He hadn’t come this far to let it all go to waste. He won’t let a pretty faced dickhead win.

Agent 01 laid there in his enemy’s bed as the man locked the balcony doors. He counted the steps and matched his breathing pattern to it, calm and normal. Sehun moved towards the bed and placed his phone on the bedside table, the bunny charm tinkered as it touched the wood surface. Then Agent 01 was carefully gathered in strong arms and held close and was kissed on the temple.

Two bodies stayed entangled under the sheets. Sehun’s heartbeat slowly fell into a slow rhythm as his breath eased out, gently moving Agent 01’s hair with every exhale.

Sehun’s warmth spread through Agent 01’ body slowly. His heart remained untouched.

‖

**_“Once wasn’t a coincidence. Twice wasn’t either.”_ **

**_–Agent 01, Philosophy of fucking shit up_ **

The first thing Agent 01 had done after Sehun had left for another one of his photo-shoots was leaving for his own room which was in another wing of the hotel.

He entered inside the room that remained untouched after he started staying in the suite. At first, he had come back to get his stuff as needed but then slowly most of his stuff had moved into Sehun’s closet and he hadn’t needed to come here that often,

He was glad he didn’t check out of it because, at that moment, he had needed comfort and privacy and the cold, foreign hotel room had provided him exactly that.

The second thing he has done was to call his mediator.

“You are slacking on your job, 21.” His words had been cold, direct. He had never liked beating around the bush anyways.

“What? No cheerful good morning today, Peachcake?” The man had laughed on the other side of the line.

“Get me info on Oh Sehun. Not his decoy life, his real one.” The sentence had managed to successfully change the atmosphere of the conversation.

“What do you mean?”

“The fucker knows about the subject. My position here has been compromised. I need an out for today. Any time is fine with me.” Agent 01 knew what he was doing. He needed to get the fucking job done and get out of here. Everything else i.e. his heartbreak can wait.

“Do not do anything you will regret later. I will see what I can do.” 21’s words had made his warning bells ring.

“If I get to know that you withheld information pertinent to the assignment from me on purpose, I will strangle you with my bare hands.”

He had chucked his earpiece on the floor and had curled up in the middle of the bed. He missed Sehun’s warmth more now.

He had never had a reason to not trust Agent 21. Before this. He had worked with 21 for approximately 7 years.

At the beginning of his career, his mediator kept changing. He was someone very difficult to work with. He was stubborn and basically a headache to his partner. He was trouble and agents couldn’t keep up with him. Rumours about him spreading were expected. People denied being assigned with him. He didn’t care for it though. He could always finish his jobs alone, no biggy.

But then 21 had been assigned as his mediator and the rest was history. After three years of changing his host contact hundred times, 21 stayed and they had never looked back. Agent 01 didn’t know if he was the only one assigned to 21 or he had multiple partners. He had never asked, it was none of his business, after all. What mattered to him was that 21 had never failed him. Ever. Before this.

There was a perfectly logical explanation for this, he had repeated to himself.

It was obvious to even himself that after all these years together he had grown fond of the voice that chirped in his ear at the most inopportune time during his assignments.

It would be a shame to hunt down and rip the innards out of one of his own.

‖

_**"If**_ **_it weren't for physics, law enforcement, and Oh Sehun, I'd be unstoppable."_ **

**_–Agent 01, definitely not the Employee of the Season_ **

****

Agent 01 had drifted off to a fitful nap amidst the thoughts of killing his mediator or Sehun or both. The fucker had ruined last night for him so he was adamant on getting his daily quota of beauty sleep. Maintaining the cutest face in the world didn’t come easy.

When he had woken up, he stared at the spot of sunlight that danced on the edge of the bed, it was noon. He didn’t move from the bed though and kept his back turned at another presence in the room. He would recognize that scent anywhere.

“Jun?”

Just the utterance of his name had put his heart into overdrive. He was fucked up.

“I know you are awake.”

“How long have you been here?” His voice was groggy, sleep still sprinkled throughout it. But his mind has caught up with the fact that Sehun had picked the lock of his room. It was apparent that Sehun had been keeping an eye on him because he had never told the model which room he was staying in.

“Give or take two hours.”

“Hmmm.”

Agent 01 had slept through two hours of the enemy watching him. Great, he was losing his touch now. At this point he should just stab himself and get it over with. Or god forbid trip on a lego and break his neck all by his dumb self. Anything would be better than this.

“I have been waiting for you to come to me, love.”

That one word had done something to his insides, they turned mushy on him. He had loved the feeling. He had hated the feeling.

“I didn’t want to.” His words were whispered softly. He had heard Sehun sigh. The pretences were dropping and Agent 01 couldn’t stop as they slipped out of his fingers like sand.

The bed dipped and he had closed his eyes thinking that only one person will walk out of this room alive and fuck the chances, he was going to make sure it was going to be him.

Familiar arms wound up around him and his body stayed rigid, alert. It was a different thrill when the kill happened in a close quarter altercation. He was as ready as he could ever be.

“Baby,” He had felt soft kisses dropping on his temple, then his cheekbone, trailing down towards the spot behind his ear. “Move out with me.”

Agent 01 would have sputtered and exclaimed if he had been a normal person and not a trained agent.

“You remember the beach house you liked? I extended my vacation so moving there sounded like a good idea.”

Sehun’s thigh had slowly wiggled between his legs. He had let it. Fingers that were playing with the hem of his shirt had slowly slipped inside it and made his body break out in goosebumps. He had let it.

“What do you think?”

“When?” Agent 01’s voice was steady as he mulled over the possible reasons of why the man was doing this. Maybe Sehun was waiting for the right time. Or maybe he just needed a quiet place to get him out of the way. Or maybe... just maybe....

“Now. Today. Tonight. Tomorrow. Whenever you are ready.” Agent 01 was never going to be ready or maybe he already was.

He had turned in the embrace and faced the man that had become the center of his universe real fast. The man he would kill when the time was right.

He looked into the brown eyes and searched for something to ground himself. He didn’t know what he had found but he must have because his body had reacted by wrapping his leg around Sehun’s waist, pulling him closer. He then flipped them so that he was sitting on Sehun, straddling his hips.

“Today.”

He had given his answer, pulling his still buttoned shirt over his head and throwing it down on the floor. He had watched as Sehun’s pupils had expanded and had turned his eyes into a darker shade of brown.

_Two can play at this game._

At least Agent 01 was good at fulfilling one promise that he had made to himself.

‖

**_“My inner demons said "WAZZZAAA". I WAZZZAAA-ed them right back.”_ **

**_\- Kim Junmyeonism_ **

****

He wasn't in love at first. He never planned for it either. Falling for Sehun was a gradual process. One day at a time. One breath at a time.

But he soon understood. Love was small things.

Like Sehun placing his glasses next to him because he needed them the moment he woke up. Or the slippers that were placed exactly where his feet would be after he woke up. Or the curtains drawn tight and secure even though Sehun loved mornings but because he hated them.

Or the way he remembered that Junmyeon took his coffee extra sweet.

Or that Junmyeon often forgot where he placed his glasses and Sehun would be there to find them for him.

Or how he humored Junmyeon because he loved pineapple on his pizza but hated strawberries in general.

Or how Junmyeon liked the beaches in the evening looking at the sunset rather than in the mornings so Sehun would make sure to take him on short walks along the beach. He had named them date walks. Junmyeon would laugh at him every time he would say that.

Or the fact that Sehun would cushion his head so that he won’t hurt himself by banging it on whatever surface he was currently fucking the literal sanity out of Junmyeon,

Or the fact that Junmyeon never asked who Sehun was and Sehun reciprocated the same courtesy.

Or the way he would make Junmyeon feel treasured and worth caring for. Junmyeon was tough. He had gone through some things that even surprised him that he survived. But Sehun had the ability to make him feel all soft and giggly and floating. He loved feeling all soft and giggly for Sehun.

Sehun was fond of romantic movies. He loved to read trashy romance novels and Junmyeon had to admit they were addictive. Sehun also loved to put on some jazz music and dance to it which had never been Junmyeon’s strong suit. Junmyeon would tread on Sehun’s toes repeatedly but the model never complained. Junmyeon fell for him some more.

Now Junmyeon had never dabbled in drugs before but he could bet the stolen Rembrandt’s The Storm on the Sea of Galilee, which was sitting in one of his lockers eating dust, that nothing could ever provide him the high being with Sehun did.

Oh Sehun was an addiction. Kim Junmyeon wanted to get him imprinted on his bare soul.

You know, love was....small things.

It had been a week since they had moved into the small beach house. Junmyeon had never thought he was a domestic person. Sehun had changed that too. He had often wondered if he even knew himself before meeting the man. And the only answer he would always come up with was that Sehun was the best thing that had happened to him.

Junmyeon also was never fond of mismatched aesthetics. Sehun had a useless talent of picking the ugliest things out of any shop they went to. Junmyeon, out of love, would wait for 24 hours before making them disappear.

“Meow.” A crash and Sehun had barged into their bedroom.

“Jun, not again!” Sehun had muttered staring at the remains of the creepy vase with beady eyes.

“It wasn’t me, I swear. It was a cat.” Sehun had looked at him with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

The ugly vase was replaced by an ugly dreamcatcher. _Yes dreamcatchers could be ugly. Who knew?_

It had been burnt down. The invisible cat was awfully active in that beach house.

"How does it feel?" Junmyeon had asked one night as they were lying in the bed, the sound of waves pleasant to their ears. Sehun was lying on top of Junmyeon, hearing his fluttering heart.

"Hmmm…?"

"How does it feel to be in the public's eye all the time?"

"Tiring."

Junmyeon had hugged Sehun tighter then. He had wanted to ask more. Did he feel even an ounce of what he felt for him? Was this just a job for him? Why not kill him and get this over with? Was it fun to know that he had managed to make Junmyeon fall head over heels for his enemy? But he didn’t.

He didn’t ask anything that night or the one after that or when Sehun came home injured and bleeding and he had stitched up the deep cut with deft fingers.

He hadn’t asked and Sehun hadn’t said anything as they had hugged each other tight in the middle of the sufficiently equipped kitchen surrounded by Sehun’s favourite snickerdoodle cookies which Junmyeon had baked for him and were as basic as they came.

Sehun liked them rolled in vanilla-sugar instead of cinnamon-sugar.

After that day, more pretences had started to collapse and Junmyeon didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing. They would try to spend most of their time together, doing whatever they wanted at that time but they both had jobs that needed to be taken care of once in a while.

They would walk on the beach for hours talking about nothing and everything. They would go around the markets, the local and the touristy ones. Sometimes they would window shop and sometimes they would buy things that weren’t even needed. Grocery shopping wasn’t a problem since it was not a far walk from their rented house.

Sometimes they would be too lazy and too in love to go out so they would just stay inside and cuddle or read books or cook together. Junmyeon was an amazing cook and they were surviving because of him. Not that Junmyeon minded cooking for Sehun. He has always wanted to cook for someone else since he has always lived alone. Sehun served as the perfect guinea pig for his food experiments, which came out delectable almost all the time.

Often times nowadays, they would disappear for hours and would come home bleeding and wounded. Sometimes both of them disappeared, Sometimes one would go and the other had to stay behind.

The moments where Junmyeon had to wait for Sehun were the most difficult. His thoughts won’t let him rest. What if he doesn’t come back? What if he loses the subject because he was too busy playing house with his enemy? He wanted to see where all of this was leading and he would kill Sehun for ruining the pace. He was already all in so it didn’t matter what he lost anymore.

Much, much later Junmyeon would mull over the fact that every time Sehun had to leave he would never take his phone with him. Eyrie would always be in Junmyeon’s reach and he had never touched it. Not even once.

Sehun came back every single time for it, like a clockwork.

Junmyeon had liked to think that Sehun used to come back for him but that was simply too delusional even for him. He was in love, he was not stupid.

Small cuts and bruises that didn’t need attention at all were very common. Wounds that needed time to heal were sparse. It quickly became clear that it was impossible to keep their injuries a secret since they were unable to keep their hands off each other. So they ignored it like they did many other complicated things. The tacit agreement they had going on between them would put lawyers to shame.

Their weapons which they hid from each other with extra care before, now, can often be seen lying around the house, taped under the dining table, beneath the magazines on the bedside tables, in their underwear drawer, behind the curtains, among the crockery, under the pillow on which Junmyeon would scream his pleasure out. You name it.

Junmyeon never touched Sehun’s weapons. His were better anyways.

Junmyeon had stumbled into the house with a bullet wound one night. It was his mistake. He didn’t see the gun until it was too late. The wound wasn’t anything serious really, the bullet had just grazed his shoulder but fuck did it hurt like a motherfucker. Sehun had guided him towards a chair and tended to the wound silently.

Junmyeon had never seen the man pissed off before but the vein in Sehun’s temple was very visible and his jaw was clenched. Junmyeon wanted to think that the man was angry because he got injured. But he knew it was probably the opposite and he was fuming because Junmyeon survived. Junmyeon had beamed up at him.

It was the first time Sehun’s pupil hadn’t expanded at Junmyeon’s smile.

If asked, Agent 01 would never be able to pinpoint the exact moment he fell for the man he was supposed to kill. On the other hand, what Kim Junmyeon would be able to pinpoint, with utmost certainty, was one thing.

He was in deep shit.

‖

**_“If life gives you lemons, sell them and get a coconut instead. First drink piña coladas out of it, then shove it up your opponent’s ass.”_ **

**_– Agent 01, Refrigerator Magnet_ **

As the days passed by, Agent 01 went into a state of bewilderment where his paranoia for his life increased and his feelings for Sehun did too. His first and last whirlwind summer romance built up in a crescendo and fell around him like small dust particles floating in the sunlight.

“Love, I heard my phone, can you bring it to me, please?”

Agent 01 heard his lover’s voice loud and clear. He watched as the white bunny vibrated when the phone pinged with an incoming message.

He walked closer to it and picked Sehun’s phone for the first time since they had been together. 69 days. It wasn’t much for other people but it was everything for him. He had experienced happiness like never before. He had experienced sadness and betrayal like never before.

He looked at the innocent device in his palm and hesitated. But just for a second. Then his conscience tingled and he walked over and handed the phone to Sehun.

“Thanks, love.”

The model checked his phone and his brows lifted up on his forehead.

“I’ll be late tonight, Jun.” The regret in Sehun’s voice was palpable. Agent 01 wanted to scoff but he replied instead.

“I’ll be here waiting.”

Agent 01 had nodded and hugged the model from behind, his arms around the taller’s waist. He would not get back to the man like this. Reading a message like a jealous teenage partner even though he already knew what it said.

He would look Sehun in the eyes tonight whilst he would put the whole magazine worth of bullets into his head.

Sehun deserved to die like that, with dignity.

Agent 01 deserved to kill like that, with satisfaction.

‖

**_“When in doubt, just wing it.”_ **

**_– Agent 01, who stopped giving fucks_ **

The five minute conversation over a call with his mediator had been the catalyst.

The words still echoed in Agent 01’s ears as he shut off the blender and then poured his favourite drink in a coconut. This time it was booze forward. He looked at the cigarettes and sighed. He didn’t smoke much but today he was going to need it all.

No matter how much pain and heartbreak he was going through he would be damned if he resorted to ending his own life. He had always been a fighter. He would kill his lover and then he will live with their best moments and the regret that they didn’t have more of them.

**“Agent 94.”**

**“He is one of ours?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“When did the Agency start pitting their own agents against each other?”**

**“Agency never cared for our lives. The money offered was...well...it was something else.”**

**“Who?”**

**“A private client-”**

**“It doesn’t matter. So he did it for the money, huh? I mean you do the job and you get paid for it, right?”**

**“I don’t think it’s that simple, Peachca-”**

**“If he thinks I will give in without a fight just because I fell for him, then he is in for a surprise.”**

**“Don’t do anything rash. I am on my way.”**

**“But can I even trust you, 21?”**

**“I guess we will see.”**

In the end it was just him. As always. It was going to hurt but he was a big boy, he can take it.

Agent 01’s plan was simple. Make dinner, dress up, have dinner with Sehun, kill the bastard and get out of here before his mediator arrived. He had had enough bullshit from the Agency, He was going to ghost on their ass.

It wasn’t that difficult actually. He could have successfully left long ago but his sense of obligation for the Agency was keeping him there. Not now though. The Agency can go to hell.

He was fucked in the head to the point he didn’t even know if he will make it past this week after taking his lover’s life. He definitely won’t be up for any jobs anytime soon, if ever. So it was either the Agency killing him or him absconding and drinking his pain away in isolation. He chose the latter the moment he had heard Sehun on that cold night.

He had many safe houses set up all over the world for this kind of scenario. He always had an escape route set up for himself. He never needed them before. It was unfortunate that it had come to this.

Agent 01 slid his arms in the pale brown suit jacket and buttoned it. He pulled at the cuffs of his black silk shirt and tightened the knot of his black and black striped silk tie. He coiffed his hair and after a final look at himself, he made his way into the kitchen.

Everything was ready. The table was set with Sehun’s favourite dishes. Agent 01 walked past the food and grabbed his drink as he went. He unbuttoned his jacket and sat on the brown leather cushioned chair, one knee over the other and lit his cigarette as he placed the small pistol on the table beside the chair.

Now all he had to do was one thing. Wait. He hated waiting.

Sehun was late. It wasn’t that it was a new thing but tonight was special. He should have been here by now.

By the time he heard the click and watched Sehun enter inside the house, he was over multiple coconuts worth of drinks and was happily buzzed. His body tensed as he watched Sehun’s eyes flit over him. Even in the dimly lit room he clearly saw the way his lover’s eyes darkened as his pupils expanded.

_I still got it._

He thought happily as his body reacted to the lust in Sehun’s eyes with his own.

“Are we having a fancy dinner, love?” Sehun asked as walked towards Agent 01. His voice was steady, casual and the part of Agent 01 that was stupidly in love with the man raged inside him.

He raised his palm and made the universal gesture of stop. Sehun stopped dead in his tracks and stood a foot or so away from him, tall, proud, dressed up in a black pinstripe jacket over a white printed shirt. He looked gorgeous.

Agent 01’s heart skipped a beat.

If he walked any closer to him, Agent 01 would throw the caution out of the window and jump him.

“You...You look amazing, Jun. Stunning.”

Agent 01 agreed. He did look good. But most importantly Sehun had never seen him in a prim and proper attire before. Till now he had been Kim Junmyeon, the cute guy with cute beach shirts and glasses. Tonight he was Agent 01.

“I thought you should die with a stunning me as your last sight. Consider it a favour.” Words were out before he could filter them.

_Damn those piña coladas._

He wanted to do it after dinner. But meh... who cared about dinner now.

_Let’s get this over with._

He watched as Sehun’s face closed off and became blank. He had seen that exact expression numerous times before.... on himself, when he watched himself in a mirror before a mission. It was the face of a killer.

Sehun would be the most beautiful killer in the whole damn universe.

Agent 01’s heart ached.

“I am tired now, Agent 94. I want to finish this.”

He watched as something flitted over Sehun’s face. He couldn’t name it. He puffed out some smoke and crushed the butt of the cigarette on the pistol that was sitting innocently on the table.

“Don’t you want this?” Agent 94 asked as he pulled out his phone and the small bunny trinket dangled in the air.

Agent 01 watched the thing, that was responsible for what he was about to do today, for a brief second and then dismissed it.

“I don’t care for it. I never did.” His fingers tightened around the gun and Agent 94’s eyes glimpsed at his hand. “I am not doing it for the Agency. I am doing it for myself. Don’t worry I’ll try to make this painless for old time’s sake.”

The sound of the waves crashing on the beach was extra loud in the silent house.

‖

**_“I don’t regret it. I’d do it again.”_ **

**_– Agent 01, Testimony_ **

_69 days, 23 hours, 43 minutes and counting...._

Agent 01 shot the bullets in quick succession.

Even though he didn’t miss his target, his hands shook for the first time ever in his life. He watched as the blood pooled around the body, soaking the rug.

That face... _he shouldn’t be this handsome even in his death._

Agent 01 grabbed his trusty weapon and walked over, careful not to step in the circle of blood that was increasing by the second.

He was about to make a coconut famous.

_70 days, 03 minutes...._

Agent 01 walked out of the beach house where he had made the best memories of his life with his lover.

And disappeared never to be seen again.

He left no trace of himself except for the bloody crime scene.

‖

A man walked towards the yellow police tape and flashed his card. He wasn’t really in the mood to take any bullpoop so him getting allowed in without any delay was a good thing. He stuffed his card in his jacket pocket.

“Who is in charge here?” He asked no one in particular. A man wearing a police uniform came forward and he assumed he was it. “Interpol is taking over this case since it is an international crime. Although I have other important things than handling a celebrity dying on a foreign land.”

“Murdered, Sir. He was murdered.” The Officer mutters.

“Is he alive then?” The man in the jacket asked, his eyebrow raising. He waited as the uniformed man sputtered and walked towards the door of the beach house, patting the man’s shoulder. “Technicalities.” He said casually.

No one got his joke so he chuckled to himself.

“What have we got here?” He asked as the officer ran to match his pace.

“28. Male who has been identified as Oh Sehun-”

“Do we have a confirmation on the identity?” The man interrupted.

“The owner of the house said it was him but its difficult to recognize the body by face. The DNA results will be back soon.”

The man stopped and turned around to look at the man who was breathless. “Why is the recognition difficult? Just show one of his photos and you will get a confirmation. There are more than enough on the internet anyways.”

“Sir... I think you should see for yourself.”

The man whistled under his breath as the coroner moved out of his way and he got his first glimpse of the dead body. He crouched down far enough that he wasn’t contaminating the crime scene. But it was almost impossible since the whole room was the crime scene.

“He won’t be recognized alright,” He said as he narrowed his eyes at the mutilated body. “Get me that DNA result asap. Tell me about the cause of death.”

“Seems like it would most likely be the bullet wounds. All bullets are still inside the body,” The officer immediately started reciting the observations he had noted down on his pad. “But we can’t be sure if the...er- the mutilation was done before or after the victim died. We have to wait for the postmortem.”

“How many bullet wounds are we talking about here?”

“Six. One each in the forehead and the throat, three in the torso and one in the testicles.”

“Ouch.” The man replied after hearing the description. “I hope he was dead before his balls got blown off to the sun.”

“Sir, We have found a weapon.”

The man stood up, his eyes sparkling. “The gun?”

“No, Sir. The weapon used for mutilation.” The uniformed man gestured for his subordinate.

The man looked at the fruit stained with blood, preserved in a plastic bag.

“He used a coconut?” He whistled again. “Damn, the beef must have been deep.”

But then something caught his eye and he side stepped the body and moved towards it.

“Six bullet wounds...”

He watched as the officer nodded. He crouched down again and observed the two bullets stuck in the wall. Did the killer miss his target at first?

He still didn’t understand the reason for the rage that propelled the killer to disfigure the body. He looked to his side and watched the body position. This didn’t make sense to him.

He looked at the dining table where all the food was untouched. Was it a lover’s quarrel gone wrong? But this wasn’t just any fight, this was really off the deep end. This was pure hate. What was this model even dabbling in?

He didn’t understand why he was even involved in this. This was nothing to do with him. Murders were not what he specialized in. Then why was he specifically assigned this case. What was he supposed to find when he didn’t even know what it was?

He walked over to the cooking station, where an empty baking tray was placed. He stared at the residue that was on the bottom of the tray. Circles. There were 12 in total.

“Where are the cookies?” He asked the question before he even realized that he was doing so.

“Cookies, Sir?” The officer was baffled.

“Nothing.” The man replied as he observed the spread on the table. There were no cookies. What kind of killer would steal food from his victim’s house?

The case just became more interesting. He turned and looked at the officer solemnly.

“We will release an initial statement as soon as we get a confirmation on the identity. If it’s actually him then this is going to be a big scandal. I hope you are ready to face the influx of the reporters from all over the world, Officer.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Call me Jongdae.” The man’s face broke into a bright crooked smile. “I have a feeling we are going to be acquaintances for a long time.”

‖

**OH SEHUN OR NO SEHUN?**

_Superstar and international model Oh Sehun was found murdered in a house on the island of Bali. His company has made a statement that he has asked for a break and the company approved it because he never asked for any before in his entire career so no one from the company was with him for weeks._

_The local police department has released a statement after it was confirmed by the forensic specialist that the body, in fact, did belong to the 28 year old superstar. Although the details regarding the case haven’t been released yet. The department has stated that it was indeed a murder and they were dedicating a substantial chunk of their task force to this case._

_They also stated that they had no leads on whoever was behind this and have opened up contact lines to welcome any and every kind of information relevant to the case._

‖

Jongdae was sitting in his office reading the comments and delusional theories on some trashy online site. He felt like he had too much free time on his hands since the case assigned to him was a dud.

They had nothing on the case, no leads and no suspects. At least not anymore.

In the beginning they had so much information he thought they would get at least something promising. As the phone calls and emails became less frequent and the information dwindled so did his hope of solving the case.

The model was clean, he never had any fights with anyone, never was in any controversies, didn’t have any lovers, didn’t have a family. He hadn’t found anything shady as far as he had dug into Oh Sehun. And he had dug out pretty much everything about the model and it was all boring, lame.

It was like Oh Sehun was a ghost.

Jongdae grimaced as he saw the fansites closing down and moving onto other famous people. He felt bad that people were slowly forgetting about the man and when it had only been 14 months.

Just a year since the kid died and he was already being replaced by other people. His company had a new face, the brands he endorsed were passed onto others, the fans got distracted with all the bling that was the entertainment industry.

Amidst all that people forgot that he was brutally murdered and justice was never going to be served to him.

The sad thing was no one was fighting for the kid except him. It was unofficially considered a cold case even if it won’t be officially declared that for years. The massive file would just sit on his desk eating dust and he can do nothing about it.

He banged his head on the table, trying to think of something that would keep the case moving. He came up with nothing.

He heard his phone ringing and searched for it under the papers that were scattered all over the table.

“Jongdae.” His face broke out into an unexpected smile as he listened to something the caller said in response to his cold greeting.

“Yeah, yeah. I got it.” He leaned back in his chair and nodded as he listened to the bickering that was going on the other side of the call. He was about to respond when the door to his office was banged open, crashing on the wall and bouncing back with the unnecessary force.

He hung up the call with a quick “Behave” and looked at the man standing on the threshold of his office. The man wasn’t huge, nor was he handsome, at least not in Jongdae’s opinion. He had eyes for one man only.

The man was nicely dressed in a suit. An expensive one, not like the ones he owned. He assumed the man to be a big player if he was in here personally. His eyes clashed with the man’s cat-like ones. He didn’t bother to stand up.

He didn’t say anything as the man entered inside and stood up in from of his desk, looking down at him. He oozed power but Jongdae didn’t care. Whoever the dick was, he can initiate the conversation. His door didn’t deserve this rude treatment.

“Detective Kim Jongdae, you have been a massive disappointment to this department.”

He tilted his head to the side slightly and raised his eyebrow. “What? No hello. Geez you are a ray of sunshine, aren’t you?”

His response made the man fume and Jongdae took joy in that. He didn’t have much of that happening in his life nowadays so the small tinge of happiness was very welcome,

“How difficult is it to solve a murder case?” The man asked haughtily as he looked around his messy office with disgust clear on his face. Jongdae’s face changed and his eyes narrowed.

Rude didn’t even begin to cover it,

“Maybe you should try solving some.” His response was flat but the man heard him clearly as he sharply turned to look at him.

“I need a briefing on everything you have done with the Oh Sehun case. Every single detail. I want it summarised and on my desk by the afternoon. I want every lead you followed, every angle you have covered, every contact you’ve had-”

Jongdae became more confused as the man kept talking and couldn’t help but interrupt. “Who are you?”

The man looked at him for a second longer then smirked.

”Who am I?” He asked and Jongdae felt uncomfortable under the intense gaze of the man. “I am your superior. From now on you report to me. This case is under my jurisdiction now.”

“The heck it is!” Jongdae muttered as he stood up, gaining all of two inches of height over the man and held the man’s eyes with his own. “It is my case and I am not giving it away.”

“Oh, Kim. You are not giving it away. You are working on it with me because I just might have the lead you needed all along.” The smug look on man’s face pissed Jongdae off.

“What lead? And why are you even interested in the kid?” Jongdae’s questions made the man’s smile bigger.

“I am not interested in the kid. I am interested in what he had with him.” The man turned around and walked away, stopping at the threshold again and looking over his shoulder.

“Keep yourself prepared for a field trip. We have to get him before he relocates.”

Then the man left, banging the door close the same way he had opened it, leaving Jongdae with more questions and hell lot of frustration which he took out by throwing a pen holder at the door.

He watched as the pens scattered around his office floor. He would pick them up later.

‖

**_"Life isn't about finding your purpose. It's about sugar and some more sugar."_ **

**_\- Kim Junmyeon, Ex-agent_ **

He hummed as he carefully lifted the cookies off the baking sheet and placed them on the wire rack to cool, the enticing smell of vanilla-sugar surrounded him. He put three aside on a plate and took it to the table for eating. Warm cookies are the best even if they weren’t his favourite kind.

He came back and was pouring some milk in a glass when the screens in the kitchen came to life and a constant beeping filled the kitchen-cum-dining area. His forehead scrunched up at what made the sensors go off on his property.

What he saw or rather whom he saw made him slam the can of milk on the counter.

“Motherfuckers found me.”

He muttered to himself and wondered if he should make a run for it. But then suddenly the oven timer went off and he decided to stay and take that batch out as well.

He hadn’t seen any real action in a year or so and he was ready to break some bones. He owed at least that much to his sanity.

He started humming again as he watched the two men walking across the backyard towards the back door that would lead them directly to the kitchen and to him. Both of them built like him short and lithe, quick on their feet.

The slightly taller wearing a leather jacket. Junmyeon knew him, has been keeping tabs on him. The man had been assigned to work his lover’s case and had ended up killing the case altogether. Till now.

The shorter one, on the other hand, was more appropriately dressed for the humid heat of summer beachside, in a shirt and some shorts. Junmyeon had seen him around at the time he was in the Agency. He was a stuck up, know-it-all snob and Junmyeon owed him a punch.

_You don’t go catching criminals looking like two dumbfucks who are out for a beach bonfire. Seriously what is wrong with them?_

He watched as the door knob turned and the door was opened silently revealing a man dressed in a leather jacket, gun in his hand pointed straight at him.

“Took you long enough.”

He said rolling his eyes as he untied his apron and folded it in a small square meticulously, seam to seam, belts tucked inside and placed it on the kitchen counter.

“You are under arrest for-” The man started but Junmyeon interrupted him as he walked around the counter and towards an open space between the door and the dining table,

“Wipe your shoes before you enter my home. Do you know how difficult it is to clean up the sand when you live on a beach?”

Junmyeon watched with satisfaction as the man wiped his shoes on the doormat and entered inside.

The part of him that was trained to kill led him as he charged the man. Before the man could even blink Junmyeon had gotten in two punches and had swept his feet off the floor, literally, The gun clattered on the floor and Junmyeon kicked it away from them.

By the time the man could get account of his bearings, Junmyeon had picked him up and slammed him on the dining table that was a sprawling affair in the middle of the open setup that was the living room and the kitchen. Then he proceeded to straddle the man as he locked the flailing arms under his knees and grabbed a baguette from the nearby bread basket.

While he was grabbing the bread he also grabbed one of the Rose Mallows that were artfully positioned, in the ugliest vase in the existence of the ugliest vases. at the corner of the table and threw it to his front, winking after.

“You have been getting on my nerves, asshole.” Junmyeon’s words were emphasised by the _thwack thwack thwack thwack_ that the baguette made when it successfully hit the man’s head, crumbs scattering around them. “It hasn’t even been a year since I lost him-”

“Ow, ow, OW! FUCK...” The man screamed as he used his legs to throw Junmyeon off himself and proceeded to roll them over so that their positions were reversed, the man on top this time.

“Lost? LOST?!” He slapped Junmyeon’s forehead with his open palm once then once more. “He is sitting right there stuffing his face!”

The man whined in a high pitched voice and pointed towards someone Junmyeon couldn’t see with his position he was in. The issue was soon resolved as a hand moved the man’s face away from Junmyeon’s and held him there.

Junmyeon’s vision was instead blessed with the most beautiful man he had ever laid his wits and eyes on, even if upside down. His breath left his body and he sighed. It had been more than a year but he still couldn’t believe that the man belonged to him.

“Hey, baby, long time no see.” He said as Sehun’s face came closer to his, the bright flower he threw before tucked neatly behind his ear.

“Yes. It’s been three minutes 57 seconds. Too long.” Sehun said and booped their noses which made Junmyeon giggle.

“Seriously?” The man’s offended voice broke the lovers apart. “I don’t want to see this shit.” This made them roll their eyes.

Junmyeon smiled from ear to ear as Sehun carefully gathered his hair that were all over the place, and tied it up with a hair tie.

“Please continue.” Sehun’s voice came muffled to Junmyeon so he assumed he must have gone back to eating.

Junmyeon then looked at the man again and beamed, teeth and all. It had been ages since he saw the man. The very few phone calls weren’t enough because he had been so used to having him with him most of the time.

“21, you are out of practice. I saw that you have been pulling your punches.” Junmyeon’s smug voice made the man sigh but he smiled down at his partner.

“You hurt me, Peachcake.” He said as he slapped his palm on Junmyeon’s forehead one more time and slid off of him going straight for the plate of cookies that was sitting in front of Sehun. His hand was promptly swatted away by the man who was dipping his cookies in the milk.

“Get your own, Dae hyung. These are mine.”

“They are my favourite too!”

Junmyeon laughed as he saw Jongdae give Sehun a noogie. He slid off the table and in the process kicked the vase on the corner off the table.

“Meow?” He looked at Sehun with innocence painted all over his face.

“Jun, I just saw you kick it off the table.” Sehun was so scandalized that he didn’t even notice Jongdae stealing two of the cookies from his plate.

“It was the cat.” His answer was ready. It was their routine after all. “Wasn’t it a cat, Jongdae?”

“Oh yeah yeah. Sehun I saw it too. The kitten was very cute. He just did it by mistake I am sure.” Sehun looked at the partners who had no remorse on their faces and threw his hands in the air in exasperation. 

Junmyeon utterly happy with himself was about to speak when another man made his presence known.

“You all are kids.”

The kids responded immediately in unison. “Shut up, Boomer!”

Junmyeon bounded towards the man, his face smiling, a glint in his eyes. “Minseokkie.”

Minseok opened his arms for a hug. Junmyeon socked him in the face.

‖

**_“There is a fine line between genius and insanity....yeaaaah I am above that bullshit.”_ **

**_\- Kim Junmyeon, a lunatic genius_ **

Four people sat around the table.

Jongdae making his way through his own, piled high, plate of cookies. Minseok was holding a bag of frozen peas to his face; his shirt had some blood soaked into it. Sehun had his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder as they sat side by side, hugging each other so close even an ant won’t be able to pass through.

Jongdae looked at them and fake gagged, Sehun stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

“How have you two been?” Minseok’s voice came out nasally. It made Junmyeon cackle like a madman which he did freely, making his whole body vibrate along with Sehun’s chin that bobbed slightly up and down, up and down, side by side, up and down.

Minseok glared at him and Junmyeon stopped immediately. Business time.

“It was difficult the first couple of months since Sehun’s death was all over the world-”

“I hate you for using a coconut. It’s embarrassing. You should’ve nuked the whole place.” Sehun quipped in with the one thing he has been complaining about since he died....for the world. Junmyeon patted his arm.

“Be thankful I didn’t use a vacuum cleaner.” Of course Jongdae had something to say about everything. Junmyeon rolled his eyes and continued before the two could start another useless argument.

“Okaaay...so yeah we did what we had to. Beg, borrow, steal, threaten, maim, kill. We made sure we were clear before coming here. No tail and all loose ends tied up nice and tight. It was fun, wasn’t it, baby?”

Junmyeon felt Sehun nodding and his smile widened.

Sehun was the best partner he could have ever asked for. He was a quick thinker, he was hilarious, he was romantic but most importantly he had Junmyeon’s back.

Sehun on missions was an absolutely glorious sight. He moved like a cobra, not much, just enough, every strike precise and deadly. Together they made an unbeatable duo and Junmyeon couldn’t have fallen for a better man.

He still remembered when Sehun had very patiently, one at a time, ripped a man’s nails proceeding to crush his fingers and toes to get the information they had needed at that time.

That night the moment they had disposed of the man’s body and returned to their place, Junmyeon had crawled his way up on Sehun’s muscled body and made him see the god. Sehun didn’t complain.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. “How is everything on your end?” He tilted his head and looked at the cat-eyed man, the one he least trusted out of the four of them. Minseok gulped and Jongdae took the lead instead after a chuckle.

“People forgot the superstar Oh Sehun real fast. It helped the case which I am thankful for but your fame is a liability so just be careful. You know how this business works. You just make sure to silence people whenever needed. I will make sure your case gets shelved.”

Jongdae’s confidence never ceased to surprise Junmyeon. He had always been like that. Bold, loud, popular, cold-blooded.

“Oh...also your Louis Vuitton contract, Hun? It’s Donghyuk’s now.” The sentence made Sehun bristle at his side and he clutched Sehun’s knee under the table.

“That son of a bitch was waiting for me to die. I hate him so much.” Sehun cursed. Junmyeon added one more name to his shit list.

“What about me?” Junmyeon asked trying to get the talk out of the way so that they can get to the exciting part.

Minseok dropped the bag of peas on the table and placed his elbows on the edge of it. Junmyeon wanted to poke his hurt nose. He tamped down on his urge to do so.

 _Later,_ he promised himself.

“No one is looking for the accountant Kim Junmyeon. He resigned, sold his assets and left the country. He went in search of peace is what I have heard.”

Minseok chuckled at his joke, the other three didn’t move an inch, which made the man clear his throat and continue.

“Agent 01 on the other hand is being hunted down because he possesses something too precious, too powerful in his hands and the Agency isn’t keen on that.”

Junmyeon sat a little taller, his spine straightening. The temperature in the room dropped despite it being summer. Sehun mirrored his posture. Minseok tensed, his eyes flitting towards the butter knife that was in his reach yet still too far, his fingers itched for it, clenching around air. Jongdae slurped the last of his milk and fished a piece of cookie from the bottom of the cup with his finger.

“Are you the Agency, Minseokkie?” He asked popping out his finger and Junmyeon gave him a look that conveyed how disgusted he was.

“I am just Kim Minseok. No Agency.”

Junmyeon watched as the man took a deep breath and his shoulders relaxed, acting as a domino effect around the table as everyone loosened up and settled into a comfortable silence for a minute.

“Hyung said something about you planning it for years.” Sehun broke the silence as his arms wound up around Junmyeon again. Junmyeon still watched.

“Yes. Since I heard about it....since I saw exactly what it was.” Junmyeon watched as the man’s eyes shined and it fuelled his anticipation.

“You have seen it before?” He asked, his excitement palpable in the air now, contagious,

Minseok nodded and a smirk played at the corner of his lips. “Once.”

“Just answer me this and we will get right down to business, Minseok,” The cat-eyed man nodded and Junmyeon continued. “Why did you plan all this?”

Junmyeon knew why he was in it. Because he wanted to get away from the Agency without a chip on his back for the rest of his life. He wanted to live a normal life with Sehun. But what prompted Minseok to do all this when he basically was the one person who had every kind of advantage over them. Money, power, resources, contacts. Why would a man betray the organization that he basically owned?

He watched as Minseok’s eyes glazed for a second or two and then his smirk widened. “I want more power.”

Junmyeon looked at him a moment longer, their eyes met over the table and he nodded. He understood the answer perfectly. It meant you can trust me but not too much because I will not hesitate to screw you up. He smirked in return.

“That’s fair.”

Junmyeon clapped his hands twice and pulled out a very familiar white bunny charm, a little bit chipped and worn at the edges now because of all the things it went through, out of his pocket and placed it in the middle of the table.

Four pairs of eyes focused on the small thing that was Eyrie.

“Show us.”

‖15 months ago, Beach house, Bali‖

**_“I was boo boo da foo.”_ **

**_\- Agent 01, forehead_ **

Junmyeon had never missed his target before. He didn’t now either as he aimed and shot at Sehun’s cock that he had sucked with exceptional prowess just this morning.

He lowered the smoking gun and watched as his lover’s eyes widened for a millisecond. He gave the man props for having guts. He didn’t look down. He knew him too well.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill Oh Sehun. He was all talk and no walk. Sehun had him exactly where he wanted him. In love with him and utterly powerless. Junmyeon didn’t have much to complain about. He was here because of his own decisions.

_Suck it up, Junmyeon._

“Are you done, Love?” Sehun asked in the sweet voice that Junmyeon adored. His shoulders dropped and his eyes locked on Sehun’s boots as he heard light clinking.

It would be fine as long as Sehun won’t gloat in his face about his failure. He was ready to die, he just needed it to be quick.

His muddled senses didn’t let him down as something whooshed towards him and he caught it in midair with his free hand. He looked at the bunny charm confused then looked at Sehun again.

“I don’t care for it either, I won’t lie to you and say that I didn’t at first but I wasn’t ready for you to walk in my life with all of...” Sehun pointed towards him and moved his finger up and down, “this.” He then pointed towards Junmyeon’s face and head and moved the index finger in circles, “And this.” Some more erratic finger movements. “And that.”

Junmyeon chuckled and a smile came onto his lips no matter how much he tried not to do so.

“Baby, you are making no sense whatsoever to me.” He said, his head tilted to the side slightly, as his body relaxed a little.

“You with your crazy self and your tiny but fierce personality and with your big doe eyes and your too sweet tooth and your amazing cooking and the best ass I had ever had the pleasure to get acquainted with and you-”

“Shut up.”

Junmyeon pretended to sound offended but the face splitting smile and his heart eyes gave him away and he saw the same expression reflected on Sehun’s face.

“I like your family jewels too, baby, that’s why I couldn’t blow it into smithereens.” Junmyeon’s confession of undying love was immediately responded by Sehun.

“Thanks, Love. My cock is honoured and wants to convey that ‘fucking same’.”

By now Junmyeon’s doubts had no place in his heart or his mind. He knew when Sehun lied and he definitely was telling the truth in this moment. His left eyebrow was proof enough in its twitching glory.

So when Sehun asked, “Can I kiss you now? It’s been too long, Jun. Let me kiss you please.” Junmyeon marched across the room and crashed their lips in a desperate tangle of relief and frustration. And love. Yeah that sucker was omnipresent and won’t let Junmyeon live peacefully. He was happy about it.

They broke apart after what seemed like hours to Junmyeon. He looked at Sehun and smiled. A genuine, carefree tilt of lips.

“I am keeping you,” He whispered between the pecks he was placing at the corner of Sehun’s lips.

“Not if I do it first.” Sehun replied immediately and it made Junmyeon’s heart fly and tumble inside his chest but even that joy couldn’t overshadow the urgency that was sweeping through Junmyeon. After it became clear that they won’t stop anytime soon, he stepped away from Sehun.

“We need to leave now.”

The gravity of the situation was just hitting Junmyeon. He definitely didn’t plan for the night to go like this. He was the only one who was supposed to get out alive. Sneaking in Sehun in his escape route won’t be an issue. The problem was his mediator, who would be here any moment.

“We can’t.” Those two words from Sehun made Junmyeon’s stomach feel like lead, heavy and suffocating. Maybe he got ahead of himself too soon.

“You-....don’t want to leave with me?” For a split second Junmyeon saw confusion swim over Sehun’s feature.

“What? NO.” Sehun snaked his arm around Junmyeon’s waist and pulled him closer, touching their foreheads. “I am going wherever you are going. But someone is coming and we have to wait for them.”

His response was immediate. He shook his head rapidly and whisper screamed, “You are not understanding, Sehun. We need to get out of here before my contact arrives. I never planned to get in touch with him after I-....after I was finished here tonight.”

“We anticipated that you would do that. But things are changed now and trust me we need them.” Sehun tried to assure Junmyeon which did jackshit because he clearly heard the word.

“We? Who is we?” This time Junmyeon’s voice had an undertone of panic. He needed to get the fuck out of here. If he had to immobilise Sehun in order to drag him along, he would.

He was about to speak again when he heard the front door swing open with a barely there creak but he was trained to hear the tiniest movements. He moved Sehun behind him and held up his gun at the intruder.

“Hello, boys. I brought you a present.” A familiar voice spoke as a bound man tumbled inside the door. The man who spoke followed right after.

 _Let’s rain some shit_ , is the first thing that came to Junmyeon’s mind he didn’t know why. But he didn’t open his mouth and watched the unfamiliar man struggle on the floor as his mediator shut the door behind them and leaned on it, In turn successfully blocking the only exit out of the beach house. This house was not made for subtle or smooth escapes.

“Be good, Peachcake and say thank you, Jongdae.”

“Fuck you,” Jongdae’s familiar cackle made Junmyeon comfortable and put him on the edge at the same time. He cocked his gun, his patience was running thin. If Jongdae was here then the Agency would be here too and he had a feeling that it would not end well for him or for Sehun.

“You don’t want to do that to the man who will make sure you get out of here alive, Peachcake.”

He hated that name. “Stop fucking calling me that.” The words slipped through his gritted teeth. “Don’t test my patience tonight. I am not in the mood.”

“Boohoo, Peachcake. Peachcake. Peach....that’s right, cake. Peachcake.” Junmyeon’s anger was fueled as Jongdae blew a raspberry at him. He was about to combust when Sehun touched his shoulder.

“Hyung, stop this.”

“But Sehun I don’t trust him.” Junmyeon whined as Sehun stopped him from pulling the trigger and Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“I am talking to him, love.”

Now Junmyeon was thoroughly confused. “You what? What did you just call him?” He stepped back, sideways, so that he was standing away from Sehun but had his eyes on both Jongdae and the bound man.

“He is my brother. Unfortunate but true” Sehun answered sheepishly and Junmyeon’s mouth fell open.

“He is your what now? Since when?” He stepped back again as Sehun moved towards him, his arms extended. He was panicking.

The man on the floor whimpered and Junmyeon gave him a warning. “You, shut the fuck up.”

“Ummm,,,,since birth....?!” Sehun’s answer made Junmyeon’s fist itch.

“You heard him. We are brothers. Get over it already, Peachcake. Gosh you are slow.”

Jongdae’s bored voice made something in Junmyeon snap as he moved and punched Sehun’s cheekbone. Sehun swayed with the hit but didn’t stumble.

“Ooooooooh fight, fight, fight, fight-“

“Jongdae, zip it.” Junmyeon was not angry per se. He was irritated. “How many things have you kept from me?” His question was simple, straightforward. He just wanted to know what he was getting into. Till now he was rationing his leap of faith but now it was getting real sticky.

Junmyeon watched as Sehun opened his mouth to answer but Jongdae’s voice interrupted them.

“Many things....which you can discuss after you are off this island and somewhere safe. Right now, all you need to know is that I am providing you a very brief window of time in which you are to get away as far as possible from here which is going to be a red zone in about,” Jongdae looked down at his watch. “25 minutes. So get your butts a-moving.”

Junmyeon looked at Sehun, what for he didn’t know until his man mouthed two words and Junmyeon realised, He did. He did trust Sehun. They can go over the details later.

And he knew what red zone meant.

“Incoming? How many?” The Agent 01 part of him took over as his mind raced a mile per minute.

“Too many to handle. Before that this place needs to be set up.” Jongdae said as he moved towards the struggling man.

“There isn’t much time.” Junmyeon pointed out the obvious. It took time to stage a crime scene. He wasn’t dumb. The man had almost identical physique as Sehun’s. He understood the man’s purpose now. “Where did you find him?” He waited a moment then asked again. “How long have you been planning this?”

“One question at a time, Peachcake.” Jongdae stepped his foot on the man’s back who quit struggling on the floor. “Sehun did the most. He has you two ready for disappearing.”

Junmyeon looked at Sehun who nodded and smiled.

“Someone parcelled him to me.” Jongdae emphasised the word “him” by stepping on the man and walking towards them. “And we planned it since we saw Eyrie. You were supposed to be either recruited or killed but this dumbass went and fell for you, making things a little bit complicated.” He watched as Jongdae swatted Sehun’s head. “It’s good that I know your ass like the back of my hand or my brother would be dead by now and I would be hunting you down.”

“Ew. Don’t put it like that.”Junmyeon was offended with Jongdae’s choice of words. Jongdae was ecstatic with it. “How many people are in on this?” He asked because it seemed like there were more people. Neither Jongdae nor Sehun was powerful enough to pull off this much loaded preparation.

“Yeah about that....there’s one more person.” The way Jongdae said it made warning bells ring in Junmyeon’s head.

“Jongdae.” He said, warning clear in his voice but it was Sehun who answered.

“Agent 99.”

Junmyeon scoffed. They were kidding. “Yeah right. Now tell me who is it really?”

“It’s him. He actually was the one who approached me with this.” Jongdae looked at him like he was going to explode, which he did.

“You can’t be serious.” He shook his head in disbelief. “That little know-it-all snobby bitch came up with this? Both of you do know that he sits on the Directors’ table with other old, warty, control freaks, right?”

When the brothers just looked at him, he sighed. It would take him time to come around the fact that these two were brothers. “You trust him?”

This time the brothers scoffed which was answer enough and made Junmyeon take a deep breath. Doubt was good; it kept you on your toes, alert. He took a deep breath as Sehun spoke again.

“Which is why we are taking Eyrie with us while hyung stays in the clear sight. If push comes to shove we will destroy it.”

He got Sehun’s ‘push comes to shove’ phrase clearly. If Jongdae gets compromised they can use the subject to bargain. Or they can simply destroy it and vanish. The intent was simple, if they can’t have it then no one can. He liked it.

He slipped the bunny into his pocket and smiled at them.

“So let me ask you again. You are planning on going against the very organisation that saved me, fed me, gave me shelter, honed me into a killer? On top of it you are stealing a highly sought out object for which countless people have died for? Plus you don’t trust one of your partners who can betray you anytime and can get you killed? Did I get everything?”

The brothers nodded. “Roughly.”

“Count me the fuck in.” Junmyeon exclaimed.

Jongdae was pointing at the man who was pulled up to stand on his tied up feet. “Peachcake, don’t tell me your morals won’t allow you to kill a disarmed man-“

Six bullets were shot hitting the target exactly where they were supposed to, cutting Jongdae’s rant midway and the man collapsed on the rug.

Junmyeon’s hand shook as he watched lust cloud Sehun’s eyes and his ever trusty dark pupils dilating gave it away. Junmyeon’s toes curled inside his shoes.

“Ooookay then.” Jongdae looked down at the man and breathed out. Junmyeon chuckled, tucking the gun in his trouser waistband at his back.

“All yours, ”Junmyeon held Sehun’s hand with one of his as he handed Jongdae the coconut that was sitting on the table and Junmyeon had sipped piña coladas out of mere hours ago. That seemed so long ago now. “If you will excuse us we would like to be on our way.”

Junmyeon looked at it and couldn’t help the way his nose scrunched in disinterest. Bloody and messy were definitely not Agent 01’s style. There was no finesse in it, no tact. But Jongdae had no such qualms as he crouched over the body with the coconut.

“Yeah. Stay safe. Protect each other. If you think you can’t keep it safe, destroy it.” Junmyeon rolled at Jongdae’s advice but nodded.

“We will be fine, hyung. You stay safe too.”

With Sehun’s parting words, Junmyeon tightened his grip.

They were out of the house and into a nondescript car that would take them to a port and on a boat away from Bali.

‖

Jongdae washed his hands and watched the blood wash out and into the sink. He would have preferred a bath with all the blood on his body but that will have to wait. They would be here any minute and everything was exactly as it should be. Once his hands were cleaned off he sat down at the table that was full with Sehun’s favourite dishes.

He remembered Sehun had told him that Junmyeon was an amazing cook. He never knew that Junmyeon could cook.

It was funny how he knew about how many breaths the man took before cutting someone’s fingers off or how many seconds it took the man to break someone’s neck but he didn’t know the most basic thing like this.

His smile was bitter.

Maybe he was never supposed to know this. Maybe his brother was just lucky.

He glanced at the half empty tray of snickerdoodles rolled in vanilla-sugar and stomped his feet pettily. His brother stole the cookies just like the man he had been in love with for more than half a decade.

‖Epilogue‖

**_“I go knock on the trouble’s door. Then I hide and watch it as it tries to find me.”_ **

**_\- Agent 01, Twitter Fleet_ **

A loud beep, incessant but rhythmic, disturbed the four men who were sitting under big umbrellas on a deserted beach sipping their drinks.

“Ugh. Shut that down, Minseok.” Junmyeon complained as they were in the middle of a smut scene where the Werewolf King was going to bond with his half Valkyrie-half Vampire mate under the full moon for the first time.

Sehun had gotten him addicted to these tacky, fiction, supernatural, young adult novels which came in abundance apparently. They were starting a series which consisted of 19 books. They were currently on the first one.

Sehun’s hands flexed around his waist as the beeps continued to ring and Junmyeon shut the book down, leaning against his lover and closed his eyes for a second.

“That’s our cue.” Minseok’s voice made Jongdae shuffle on his deck chair.

“It’s done?” Junmyeon heard Jongdae ask and Minseok must have nodded because he continued. “Fucking finally. It took you so long I thought my hair was going to turn gray with all the waiting I had to do.”

When Junmyeon had ordered Minseok to “Show us”, it turned out not that it wasn’t as simple as just plugging Eyrie into a computer and tapping the priceless data.

The thing was heavily encrypted, locked tight, which was expected. Junmyeon was way better at handling technology compared to other people but breaking this encryption was beyond his level of expertise.

Thank fuck they had Kim Minseok who was brilliant at anything and everything computers. The man had been working on Eyrie for days now and finally he had managed to crack the codes. Last night, he had put her through a self decoding cycle which took approximately 14 hours to finish. The beeps indicated that the process was almost done and was on the cusp of finishing and was doing a final sweep of the data.

He sighed then stood up then pulling Sehun up by his hand and kicking Jongdae’s foot that was dangling down the edge of his chair.

Jongdae stood up, groaning too loudly which he promptly ignored and they walked back towards Sehun’s and his cottage, watching Minseok who was practically skipping with joy a few steps ahead of them.

“And he calls us kids.” Jongdae’s comment made Sehun laugh.

Junmyeon loved that laugh. He smiled.

They entered through the back door after wiping their feet off the sand and made their way through the living room and then past that. They walked into a spacious corridor and made a beeline towards the door at the end, which was open. Usually that door stayed locked and secured. The room had its own self-destructive mechanism for desperate times. They were not going to let anyone enter the heart of their home.

Junmyeon was the last one to enter and he closed the door behind him. Even before he turned he could feel the other three vibrating with excitement. It was infectious. He had waited a more than a year to see what exactly did she hold in her tiny self. He remembered the first briefing he had ever gotten of Eyrie and he realised he wasn’t told the actual extent of the danger she was.

“Are you ready, gentleman?” Minseok’s question was answered with three heads nodding eagerly.

Junmyeon watched as Jongdae bounced on the balls of his feel, too excited to stay still. Sehun was biting the skin around his nail. He tapped his foot to a rhythm. _Tap, tap, taptap, tap._ And repeat.

He looked at Minseok and nodded which made the man rub his palms together and turn a cushioned swivel chair towards the wall where dozens of screens lay blank. They all gathered around the chair. Minseok typed something in and then leaned back in the chair, smiling so bright Junmyeon would have been blinded if his attention hadn’t been demanded by the screens.

They were told in advance how to set up the room, what they will need and how much. Junmyeon along with Sehun had accumulated everything over the months they have been staying on this small island a little south to the Greek Island of Nisyros. The island was small enough that it didn’t register on the satellites and was bought through one of the shell accounts Junmyeon owned. The Aegean Sea was tumultuous usually and helped mask its existence.

Junmyeon had brought it for himself thinking of living here after he retired from his job at the Agency. But the retirement plan had to be activated early and he had no complaints in sharing his island with Sehun.

He watched as the three dots appeared in the centre of the screens and stayed there rotating and changing colours. He was just getting mesmerized by them when the screens changed to a cartoon of a structure erected on a summit. He didn’t get it at first so he leaned closer towards the screen that was closest to him.

When he finally recognized the structure, Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh out loud. It was the Kehlsteinhaus, Hitler’s Eagle’s Nest. The creator of the Eyrie was so witty he would have loved to meet him.

Then the screen went black again and his anticipation heightened to the point his ears rushed with blood and felt warm to him. He held his breath as the white enveloped the whole wall and then...it happened.

Junmyeon watched in pure awe, his wide eyes reflecting the information that was flooding the screens so fast he couldn’t make sense of it at all.

Junmyeon whistled low. Jongdae whooped. Sehun slammed his palms on the back of Minseok’s chair. Minseok just laughed, high pitched.

The screens filled with small insignias belonging to intelligence organisations, governments, militant groups, global corporations, banks all over the world. The folders were neatly stacked in columns upon columns and rows upon rows.

Junmyeon recognized some that were familiar to him, some he had worked with and some against but there were so, so many more that he had never seen or even heard of.

“It will take us decades to go through these.” Junmyeon’s astonished whisper made Minseok laugh again.

“I haven’t even showed you the best part yet.”

After some clicks and navigating through a portal, Minseok floored the other three with the new information as tabs upon tabs tucked themselves beside each other in lines and filled the whole wall. Each tab showing a different sight. Junmyeon’s eyes couldn’t take it all in and kept glossing over the tabs.

“Every single gadget out there can be hacked, tracked, invaded and destroyed from right here. She taps all the satellites that way you are updated on current affairs. But that’s not all...”

Minseok points towards a couple of tabs and slides them around.

“You can eavesdrop on any conversation you want as long as you know the time and the co-ordinates of that meeting. She will find a way to get the information to us. We can see all of it right here, sipping our drinks of the day.”

“What about longevity?” Sehun’s question made Junmyeon nod and he watched as Minseok did the same and started breaking it down in simple words.

“She is self-evolving. As the organisations keep updating their databases she gets updated immediately. You don’t have to do anything manually or even wait for it. She also keeps building her security system that way it is above the concerns of hacking. As of now you are completely invisible to the world. She just doesn’t receive information, she plants it too.”

All Junmyeon could think of was, _It’s worth it._

“Damn. This tiny thing is a fucking ticking time bomb. Suddenly I feel the responsibility of knowing too much.” Jongdae muttered loud enough for them to hear. “Can I kiss the screens? I can, right? I want to.”

“I just realised....” All of them looked at Minseok with rapt attention, expecting something important. “Eyrieception.” The man looked too proud of himself for some reason that was beyond the others’ comprehension. “That’s what this is.”

It took a moment for them to react. Junmyeon turned away from the man. Jongdae groaned out loud and long. Sehun rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“You are going to keep saying that word from now on, aren’t you?”

Junmyeon’s question wasn’t answered as Minseok rolled his eyes and then cracked his fingers.

“Kids, what should we do first?”

Junmyeon’s smile was pure evil, one corner of his lips lifted up, his tongue wetting his lower lip.

He took a seat in front of the lit up wall and got ready to sprinkle some chaos.

‖

_Four Horsemen were officially active._

_Currently, they are taking orders for wiping out the established governments or settling new ones, annihilating empires, installing new leaders, fighting power-hungry assholes....You know your regular stuff._

_Reach them at: 4HM@reallycoolpeople.org._

_Just kidding._

_You don’t find them._

_They will find you when the time is right._

‖THE END‖

**_“Junmyeon.”_ **

**_\- Oh Sehun, a smitten man_ **

Sehun watched in unadulterated wonder as his lover slammed his brother on the table and jumped him, locking him into place in one fluid movement. It made the table shake and he slid his plate and glass of milk closer to himself and away from the brawl that was going on in front of him.

He placed his chin on his fingers and took satisfaction in watching his brother scramble to get Junmyeon off and failing miserably. He wanted to take pictures but he would be damned if he looked away from his fierce Jun in a fight.

Everything slowed down as Junmyeon’s hair bounced with every movement he made. It was all over his face, black, silky and so, so soft. It got longer over past months, He loved it. But his brother was ruining it and he needed to tie it up.

He watched as his lover grabbed a baguette in one hand and a red flower in the other. They had walked around the island and found the flowers this morning.

His hand reacted on instinct as the flower was thrown at him. He sent a flying kiss in response to Junmyeon winking at him and sighed as he watched his lover pummel his brother with a loaf of bread.

His Jun was a marvel. His cock would attest to that. His heart squeezed out a wave of love that transformed into lust as it travelled down, down and southwards.

He tucked the red mallow behind his right ear, dipping his cookie in the milk and watched entertainment that was provided to him for free.

‖

**Author's Note:**

> If you, strong-willed and strong- hearted people, managed to stick with the fic till now, thank you so much. Other works for this series will hopefully follow soon. 
> 
> My betas have done their best with this. All my gratitude is theirs. 
> 
> At last, my sincerest thanks to the lovely Mods who have been patient and understandable throughout this process.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Moving Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652394) by [stubbornrhino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino)




End file.
